


tick tock

by mooyuip



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, dont be scared tho, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyuip/pseuds/mooyuip
Summary: jungkook can't stop checking his watch.
Kudos: 2





	tick tock

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended.
> 
> not edited.

jungkook picked up a quarter that fell out of his hand.

"sorry." he apologizes curtly. he checked his wrist watch.

it was january 12th, 9:00am. jungkook was relieved.

the florist handed him the sunflowers. before jungkook headed out of the store, the florist called after him.

"what are the flowers for? it's january, not a good time for flowers." the florist was more curious rather concerned.

jungkook, checking the time once again, said "my friend" and "i know" but he was already on the other side of the door.

"the flowers?" jimin asked, matching jungkook's power walk.

"yup." jungkook curtly responded. he was focusing on calculating their time.

jimin sighed. he's been hoping he'd change. after 4 years, it was about time he had one.

see, jungkook hadn't always been this punctual. in fact, he was quite the opposite.

"where's hoseok hyung? isn't he supposed to picl us up at 9:15?" jungkook tapped his foot.

"it's 9:16."

"and?"

"calm down!"

before the two could bicker any longer, hoseok pulled up.

"thank you, hobi hyung." jimin immediately thanked.

"don't worry about it." hoseok said, smiling the rear view mirror.

jimin looked over at jungkook. jungkook loves hanging out with hobi hyung.

he was bitter right now. he didn't say anything.

the drive was going to be a while.

jungkook lived quite a while from you. he had a constant need to walk to the hospital at 7 in the morning, yelling at the nurses in the emergency room.

he lived a while away from there now.

jimin and the other two boys are meeting up with seokjin and the others. it'd been a while since they all met.

jimin noticed the way jungkook was slightly slouched, the way his shoulders were a little tense, the way his eyebrows scrunched together.

jimin sighed. it's been like this for a while. jimin did miss you, but he also missed jungkook.

jungkook was this boy with big sparkly eyes and a mischievous grin. he stole clothed while people were showering, sometimes towels too. he would be 30 minutes late because he was in the middle of a overwatch game.

you were this strong woman. this girl with confidence in every breath, every step, every word you take. you were organized and were always

always

on time.

no, jimin did not miss jungkook, or you. he missed jungkook and you.

when jimin felt the car stop, he snapped out of his thoughts. he nudged jungkook, who also seemed to be in la la land, and hopped out of the car. 

the three saw that the others were already by you. they smiled, and seokjin walked over to jungkook.

the two were long lost brothers. seokjin really needed to play big brother now.

"you have the flowers?" seokjin asked.

jungkook checked his watch. 9:50.

"yup. i'm speaking last. yoongi hyung, speak first." jungkook spent a long time organizing this.

throught their speeches, jungkook had mumbled many hurry up's and slow down's, but they'd finally made it to his speech.

Jungkook let out a sigh, before starting.

"It's been 4 years now." he checked his watch. 9:57.

"I still watch the nightmare before christmas on christmas." they chuckled. "I still put strawberry jam and maple syrup on my waffles." 9:58.

"but something's have changed. like how i can't get scolded for playing video games too long. and, well, i don't really play video games either." 9:59.

jungkook panicked. he wasn't halfway through his speech. 

"i m-miss the wa-way you-" tears started streaming down his face. he couldn't talk, much less breath.

jimin came to his side. he was prepared.

"slow down, jungkook. you need to slow down."

jungkook's breaths were short. Yoongi and namjoon and to hold him up.

"time will keep moving forward, but you don't have to, alright? you remember what we talked about?"

"yeah," jungkook mumbled, his chest rising and falling heavily. "slow down."

the seven stayed in that position for a while. seokjin had teared up. it was hard to see his beloved friend in that state. completely unbalanced. unstable.

a mess.

while jungkook was panicking, jimin had taken off his watch. his therapist said he'd be fine with it now. that he was a lot more stable. maybe, this triggered too many memories.

"do you want to finish?" jimin asked.

jungkook nodded.

he kneeled, next to your name. he traced your name.

"i miss your smiles, even your frowns. i miss your laughs, and your cries. god," he bit his lip. "i missed everything about you. i'm so sorry i wasn't there- wasn't there when you were leaving. i- i was driving! i swear! and if i had gased the car before, i would've been there for you!"

jungkook's dull, cold eyes, poured out so much emotion, yoongi had to turn around to cry.

jungkook felt a tightness in his chest for a while, and now he was letting it out.

now, he was letting it go.

namjoon checked the time.

10:02.


End file.
